User blog:Dancer168/Music Reviews
Are you ready for another blog by Chanel 2 about music that will be forgotten after some days? Neither i do! Intro & news And yeah my new pseudonym is Chanel N2 , in honour that i've re-watched in this holidays the first season of Scream Queens and i've jumped into some conclusions about who i would be if i was a Kappa Kappa Tau member. Cleary , Chanel N2 cause ; #She is the shyest chanel and maybe the stupidest one too. # She has the worst luck of the whole series , for real , she is the (SPOILER) first (and only lol) chanel to be murdered by the red devil. #She is the prettiest one (Opinion of). #She was really apart from every the group. And i fit perfectly with those properties. So now , call me chanel number two , until my mind gets obsessed with something else. I would change my wikia name (I really wanna do that) , but im not able to do it , since i already changed it once ;( So now , let's talk about music. Why? # I want to improve my English and my capacity to make texts. I have a decisive test in this 2017 (Happy new year by the way) , and talk about something that i know a lot about it may help me , and please feel free to correct my mistakes. #Im bored. Yeah. Simply. Ok so this blog will work like this I write a commentary/opinion about an album here and you reply to it (I really wanna hear your opinions too and i think this is the first time i'm not being sarcastic while saying this) , giving your standpoint (I dont know if this is an appropiate word in this context , i would feel thankful if you confirm it) , get it? You can also request opinion! (But im gonna do it only with the albums that i've heard). And i will summarize (Again idk if its ok) them with a quote. Let's start! Album N.1 'Honeymoon' by Lana Del Rey Life Imitates Art Lana showed us again that's she is an angel come from the sky to save music. Every single song is such a master piece , and makes you spend 65 minutes in heaven. She explored new styles of music in this album , and went to her debut album style , but still changing it a lot. Well , she always did , Lana is not the type of singer that makes a song twenty times (Are you hearing Bruno mars or Meghan Trainor?) (And that also kinda scares me to be honest) , and although she used a lot of different types of music , she got making a very cohesive album , you can't say about any song 'Why she included this?' or 'This doesn't fit at all'. Vocally , better than ever. It's incredible how such a personal voice as Lana's can fit so well in many stlyes , but i think this is the one. Her voice during songs as 'God Knows I Tried' or 'Salvatore' or 'The Blackest Day' gives me chill. It's just magical and i can't descrive them , it's not simple , it's trigonometry. *Rating ; 8,5 (8,42) *Year Ranking ; #2 best album of 2015 *Artist Ranking ; #2 best album of Lana Del Rey *Do i have it physical ; Yes i do! *Song by song ratings ; 118 / 140 Category:Blog posts